


International Affairs

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, University, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: University AU (or past-fic) because why not? Also Taru is the school stud.





	International Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for all these pointless ficlets, but that's no way to live a life. Anyway, I think the ages SORT OF work, and if they don't, let's call it AU.

Swedes were beautiful. It was one of the first things Taru had noticed when, at the age of twenty, she’d first arrived at the university of Reykjavik for her second year of international studies. The city boasted students and researchers from every corner of the known world, but the clever, technically minded Swedes dominated over all but Icelanders. And each and every one of them was sleek, smooth-skinned, and golden.

Such lovely girls and women with soft hands and lilting laughs. If Taru had been anyone else, she might have felt self-conscious over her chub and pockmarks, her colourless hair and thick ankles, her hands calloused with hard work and play.

But she was Taru Hollola, and within a month she had every other girl wrapped around her little finger, rough as it was.

“How do you do it?” Torbjörn wondered aloud. Taru had never meant to add him to her collection of beauties, but sometimes boys showed up too.

Taru looked around. “I come up with stuff like this?”

It was her third year in Reykjavik. The military had decided to extend her studies to a doctorate, so long as she made it snappy and kept delivering excellent work at the embassy on the side. The lights were low in her dorm. It was pushing towards midnight, but the sun would not go down tonight. There were girls in their nightshirts, boys half-dressed in the sudden July heat of nearly twenty degrees Celsius, and bottles being passed around along with pencils as they all sprawled around on pillows and blankets for a summer course study-slash-drinking party.

Taru’s latest girlfriend overheard and smirked, passed on a vodka and carrot juice shot and snuggled up under Taru’s arm. “She comes up with booze, is what she means.”

Taru spread her hands. “I open minds to new possibilities. Lubricate society--”

“Make them laugh.” Taru leaned over to kiss Siv’s forehead for that.

“They won’t learn a thing,” Torbjörn muttered.

“But they will have fun.”

“You have magic,” Torbjörn insisted. “That’s what it is. Finnish sorcery.”

“Maybe. You know we’re all witches out there.”

From under Taru’s arm, Siv whispered, “Or maybe it’s because she has a tongue like--”

“Hush, darling,” Taru admonished gently as Torbjörn grew rigid with embarrassment. Siv shoved a second glass at him in apology.

“Is it true about Finnish sorcery?” Siv asked later, after Torbjörn had passed out on the sofa sobbing about what great friends they all were now, and the two women were snuggled up in Taru’s bed. The place was a mess of glasses and spills and crumbled up pieces of paper, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

“Every rumour you’ve ever heard about Finland,” Taru said with a yawn, “is true.”


End file.
